The structure of the human-powered sport equipment at the present recreational activities is a hit complicated, and difficulty in assembly and maintenance, which causes not only an increase in manufacturing cost, but also causes a difficulty in repairing the broken parts.
As such, the present invention is to provide a pedal-propelled transmission mechanism that is a simple structure, an easy to assemble, repair, step, and maintain the kinetic energy.